Un Héroe
by GemmaCullen
Summary: Porque a pesar de todo, siempre te considere un héroe… un héroe sin poderes activos y aun así el mas poderoso de todos."


**Advertencia: Este fic contiene spoilers de la 3ra temporada de Heroes  
**

**Advertencia 2:Este fic tiene contenido SLASH (hombre/hombre) si no quieres pervertir tu mente... no leas xD**

_Esto es para Jime, porque se lo debo desde hace mucho... (Navidad) xDDDD y porque... probablemente estara cegada por la ira a estas alturas_

* * *

**PeterPOV**

Tenía previsto entrar a Pinehearts, destruir a mi padre para encargarme de que la maldita formula no llegara a manos de nadie y salir sin más percances, pero Nathan intervino y me dijo sobre ti, ¿Porque tenias que estar inmiscuido? ¿Por qué tenias que elegir el bando equivocado? ¿Por qué tu? La locura me invadió por completo, tanto que sopese la posibilidad de elegir tu lado. No podía ser tan malo si tú lo habías elegido. Pero tenía una responsabilidad con Claire, conmigo mismo y con el mundo. Ser un héroe nunca resulto tan difícil como en ese momento. "No podrás salvarlos a todos" era una frase que resonaba en mi mente continuamente, ¿Y si no podía salvarte a ti? ¿Y si tenía que asesinarte para lograr destruir la formula?

Me puse en movimiento inmediatamente aunque mi mente divagaba en preguntas sin respuesta. Tu laboratorio fue fácil de encontrar, ya había estado una vez ahí solo que en condiciones diferentes; antes, tú estabas dispuesto a sacrificarme para tu propio bien y a mí se me estaba partiendo el corazón en pedazos con la sola idea de tener que enfrentar tus ojos tan llenos de sabiduría escondida, tan cálidos y amables, tan tuyos.

Llegue a la puerta indicada justo a tiempo para verte a punto de suministrarte la formula, no pude evitar que las imágenes del pasado recorrieran como relámpagos mi cabeza; tu, con esa bata sucia, luciendo desaliñado con el cabello despeinado y ese brillo en los ojos opacado por las dudas haciéndome una invitación silenciosa para amarte. Sacudí la cabeza regresando mi atención a ti, tenia que frenarte.

Te pedí que no lo hicieras, aunque en cierta manera deseaba que pudieras entender como se siente ser uno de nosotros; un héroe, tal vez… si sintieras en tus venas el poder martilleando incesantemente, las ansias de ayudar, el hambre por ser útil; dejarías todo de lado y volverías al buen camino, el camino al que siempre perteneciste. Porque a pesar de todo, siempre te considere un héroe… un héroe sin poderes activos y aun así el mas poderoso de todos.

Discutimos, cosas sin sentido. Tú no cederías y yo no te dejaría hundirte mas en la oscuridad, no si estaba en mis manos poder rescatar lo que quedaba de tu alma. Estábamos claros en nuestras posiciones pero no quería ni podía aceptarlo, te habías convertido en un… villano y mi deber era destruirte. El corazón me dolía, cada latido era un te amo callado, un sinfín de suplicas al tuyo para que desistieras de tus intentos por ser alguien que no eres. El poder corrompía al ser más puro de alma que había conocido haciéndome ser testigo de ello sin poder hacer nada, excepto observar.

De pronto, sin previo aviso, llego la ayuda; definitivamente no contaba con que precisamente ellos de entre todas las personas del universo me ayudarían; Knox y Flint tenían razones totalmente opuestas a las mías, pero en tiempos desesperados uno utiliza los recursos que le provee la vida.

-Estos son tus cómplices Peter. Asesinos…. – tu voz contenía rabia y un deje de dolor, creo que te sentías traicionado por verme pactar con personas sin escrúpulos. No pude escuchar mas, mi cerebro estaba dividido entre arrojar cualquier cosa rompible contra el piso o acercarme a ti y silenciarte con un beso, dejarte saber con mis labios que eres lo mas importante en mi vida; mi guía, mi amigo, algo mas allá de lo que jamás había tenido, pero un golpe por parte de Flint y un gemido de dolor de tus labios me regreso a la realidad sin embargo no lo suficientemente a tiempo para evitar que fueras arrojado por los aires y segundos después impactaras contra el piso. Pude sentir como mi corazón se detuvo por un par de segundos al imaginar que podías estar herido… o tal vez. No, la idea dolía tanto que no me atreví a respirar hasta que me acerque a donde estabas y tome tu rostro entre mis manos, aun respirabas, solo no estabas consciente.

-¡No tenias que hacer eso! –grite desconcertado al hombre que me miraba conservando la sonrisa de satisfacción por deshacerse de la molestia que representabas para él.

-Perdóname, pero lo hago por ti –susurre con la voz entrecortada, era imposible que me escucharas pero necesitaba decírtelo, necesitaba que supieras que hasta el último recipiente que rompiera era para salvarte de lo que estaba corrompiéndote.

Subí una de mis manos hasta tocar mis labios y deposite un beso sobre mis dedos, acto seguido baje tu cabeza gentilmente para que descansara sobre el frio piso de mármol, pase por tu boca la mano que anteriormente había besado, para completar así un beso furtivo, uno del que jamás serias consciente pero que yo llevaría para siempre en la memoria. Suspire casi en silencio y me dispuse a continuar con mi labor, merecías un mundo sin villanos, ni tentaciones de poder absoluto y eso era exactamente lo que haría; rescatarte.


End file.
